President of the United States
The President of the United States (abbreviated as POTUS) is the head of state and head of government of the United States of America. The president directs the executive branch of the federal government and is the commander-in-chief of the United States Armed Forces. In contemporary times, the president is looked upon as the world's most powerful political figure and as the leader of the only current global superpower. The role includes responsibility for the world's most expensive military that has the second largest nuclear arsenal. The president also leads the nation with the largest economy by nominal GDP. The president possesses significant domestic and international hard and soft power. Article II of the Constitution establishes the executive branch of the federal government. It vests the executive power of the United States in the president. The power includes the execution and enforcement of federal law, alongside the responsibility of appointing federal executive, diplomatic, regulatory and judicial officers, and concluding treaties with foreign powers with the advice and consent of the Senate. The president is further empowered to grant federal pardons and reprieves, and to convene and adjourn either or both houses of Congress under extraordinary circumstances. The president is largely responsible for dictating the legislative agenda of the party to which the president is a member. The president also directs the foreign and domestic policies of the United States. In addition, as part of the system of checks and balances, Article One of the United States Constitution gives the president the power to sign or veto federal legislation. Since the office of President was established in 1789, its power has grown substantially, as has the power of the federal government as a whole.The Influence of State Politics in Expanding Federal Power,' Henry Jones Ford, Proceedings of the American Political Science Association, Vol. 5, Fifth Annual Meeting (1908). Retrieved March 17, 2010. Through the Electoral College, the registered voters indirectly elect the president and vice president to a four-year term. This is the only national federal election and the only election that is not decided by popular vote. Nine vice presidents became president by virtue of a president's intra-term death or resignation. The nine vice presidents who succeeded to the presidency upon their predecessor's death or resignation and finished-out that unexpired term are John Tyler (1841); Millard Fillmore (1850); Andrew Johnson (1865); Chester A. Arthur (1881); Theodore Roosevelt (1901); Calvin Coolidge (1923); Harry S. Truman (1945); Lyndon B. Johnson (1963); and Gerald Ford (1974). During the wartime, Harry Truman and Franklin Roosevelt were involved in their peacetime of the United States, when it confederates the German and Japanese soldiers. The Twenty-second Amendment precludes any United States citizen from being elected president for a third term. It also prohibits a person from being elected to the presidency more than once if that person previously had served as president, or acting president, for more than two years of another person's term as president. In all, 44 individuals have served 45 presidencies (counting Grover Cleveland's two non-consecutive terms separately) spanning 57 full four-year terms. . Grover Cleveland served two non-consecutive terms, so he is counted twice; as the 22nd and 24th presidents. Incumbent Donald Trump was inaugurated on January 20, 2017. Some of the names are being named after the presidents, these include Dwight D. Eisenhower, John F. Kennedy and Ronald Reagan. Assassination attempts Abraham Lincoln, James Garfield, William McKinley and John F. Kennedy was one of the presidents that were assassinated by gunshots. Presidents Deaths In 5 June 2004, Ronald Reagan passed away, and on 22 December 2006, Gerald Ford passed away. As of 2017, Jimmy Carter, George H.W. Bush (in the case of the term, Herbert Walker was primarily used), Bill Clinton, George W. Bush, Barack Obama and Donald Trump are still surviving. References